Resolve
by Glitch-the-Zoruvee
Summary: On a cold spring night, Homura is called out by her former senpai Tomoe Mami. All we curious what had happened to Homura after she began secluding herself. But when things take a surprise turn and problems stir up between the two, Homura needs a short time to sort out her feelings so she can solve the problem, though she needs to hurry. (MamiHomu, One-shot)(tumblr, deviantART)


OMG SOMETHING SERIOUS FOR ONCE. I don't post very often but this was typed up on my new phone and this is for my tumblr and deviantART. Please enjoy, though it's kinda harder to write MamiHomu than to draw it. Also, this is after episode 12 but before The Rebellion Story.

* * *

"Akemi-san…" Mami murmured, spotting the dark-haired girl ahead. Though it was spring, it was awfully chilly and Mami could see her breath in the air. Homura, taking her time, walked through the dark neighborhood park, a stoic face hiding her curiosity. After Madoka had became a God, Homura and Mami became somewhat closer.

"Akemi-san." Homura barely had time to look up before Mami had scuttled over and latched on to her in a hug. "Sakura-san, Miki-san and I have all been worried about you. You've been taking off school and Wraith hunting without us. You haven't been outside or seen very often, " . Homura looked down at the ground like a stubborn child, but reacted rather like her normal self. "I'm fine," she said. A pause. "Why would anyone ask about me? Why would anyone care?" Her voice got quieter. "What right do any of you have to worry about me? None of you understand. Only she would."

Mami's eyes softened, her feelings for her magical girl partner growing even stronger. "Why would you care?" Mami reached out to tIhe girl affectionately. "Because we're your friends. Because I'm your friend, " she said reassuringly. "Friend? Madoka is my friend. My only true friend! You don't know anything about her, or me! Why would you even try so hard to understand ?" Homura asked the blonde, unable to stop her emotions from expressing themselves.

"I want to understand. I'm sorry I don't know about Ma—" Mami tried to speak, but she was cut off by Homura. As the lavender-eyed girl went on, Mami felt something inside her was breaking. And her feelings began to control her.

Tomoe Mami truly cared for Akemi Homura.

She grabbed the upset girl's coat sleeve gently but firmly between two fingers, and pulled, closing the space. Homura had stop talking, eyes going wide. Something was touching her lips, and it was Mami's beautiful lips. Homura pressed back unnoticeably. (Madoka…) she thought. (I'm so sorry.) When Mami pulled away, Homura's lips felt cold in the night air.

"Akemi-san," Mami said. "I care. Truly." Homura blinked, but not in confusion. "Tomoe-san…" Something cold ran down her cheeks. She was…crying? When she realized it, she wiped her eyes with her long scarf. "T-Tomoe…-san…" she said quietly. "I-I'm sorry."

"Eh…? Akemi-san?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get upset with you," Homura apologized. "I-I'm sorry I k-k-kissed you," apologized the blonde senpai. Homura turned away. "Madoka…" she murmured. "I must take my leave. " Without waiting for Mami's response, Homura tried walking away slowly. But she felt the despair and tension press her down, and she began to run, her weak legs causing her to stumble.

Tears rolled once down her cheeks, much faster this time. "Madoka…" she sobbed. "I'm sorry… Tomoe-san." Mami looked at her as she ran, her legs growing weak, her sadness and anguish nearly choking her.

Mami fell her knees. "Did…Did I cause this?" she wondered aloud. "I want to help you." She looked up at the pitch-black sky almost pleadingly. "I want to help her, and I want to have her, and start making her happy."

Homura sat in her dark bedroom, eyes heavily lidded. "Madoka, I promised to save you…now I want to save her too. I was wrong to doubt them…then she k-kissed me," Homura said aloud, blushing towards the end.

"We…we should talk it through. Right? Tomoe-san has always been a certain way around me. But I'm the same way about her. Maybe I should…" she trailed off in thought. "I'll visit her."

Homura stood up. "Right now." She grabbed her coat and jacket and headed through the door.

Instead of trying to find a faster way, Homura took a long, silent walk there. Once she got had gotten there, Homura quickly pushed the doorbell. A moment of silence. She knocked on the door. More silence. "Tomoe-san?" Homura asked.

She tried the doorknob. It was unlocked, so the dark-haired girl went in. She took her shoes off hurriedly and walked around. "Tomoe-san, are you here?" she asked. No answer. She checked in the kitchen, the guest room. Last place, the bedroom.

Homura knocked. "Tomoe-san, are you here?" she asked again.

"…Akemi-san?" Mami. Homura opened the door and found the girl on her bed, eyes red and puffy. "Y-Yes, Tomoe-san, I'm here," said Homura.

"Akemi-san, w-why..? Why are you here?" the blonde said, whiping her eyes. Homura approached the bed, not making eye contact and looking to the window next to the bed. "To apologize, to clear something up," she said.

"Tomoe-san, I deeply apologize for earlier," Homura began. "I didn't mean to upset you, or myself. I didn't mean to snap at you. But you have to understand. I do still love Madoka, who was my mentor, friend, and savior. But you, Tomoe-san, you are also a very precious friend to me, and taught me in the past.

"Tomoe-san, I still believe I can fix this, and I…" Homura gulped. She closed her eyes tightly. "And I still love you. Mami, I'm still in love with you." Mami's eyes widened slightly. "I'm so sorry…for what I did then." Homura wasn't just talking about that night, but also all those timelines.

"None of this was your fault Tomoe-san." Mami pulled the black-haired girl into a warm, tight hug. "T-Thank you, Akemi-san," said Mami. "I love you too." Homura's cheeks flared up in a crimson explosion.

She put her arms around Mami. "Thank you also," she said. Homura pulled away slightly and looked at Mami. She wiped the yellow-eyed girl's cheek and kissed her forehead. They both smiled as tears gathered in their eyes.


End file.
